Kuroko No Basket Alternative story
by TheGhostofAnime
Summary: This is a story starts when Kuroko is young and get's really good at basketball. Will most likely include MomoiXKuroko


For your Information: This story is a story where Kuroko had more skill and can do more than pass and it start's when he is younger and first play's basketball. This may become a regular updated story which I will update and there might be fluff and it will most likely be Momoi and Kuroko because I love the pairing and there is not enough of it on the Internet and by the way I don't own Kuroko No Basket.

Kuroko was a small boy for the age of six he had a small amount of friends. Not much interested him and he would spend most of his time reading or working on homework. Little did he know that he might become a prodigy as a basketball player.

Kuroko was out with his mum she was buying various things at the supermarket she was inside and she said to stay in the car. Kuroko was getting bored in the car and started looking around for things to do when his eye's caught sight of a basketball court. It was empty and there was a ball on the floor. Kuroko was intrigued and decided to get out of the car and go to the court. When he arrived no one was in sight so he picked up the ball and started bouncing it. He had seen basketball being played on TV but had never played it himself. He decided to take a shot at the hoop while a couple metre's away from the hoop. He missed the shot and decided to take another and missed again and kept on shooting but none of them walked in. Kuroko was playing for around ten minutes before he started getting annoyed, but little did he know that someone was watching him.

When he decided he had enough he put the ball down and started to walk off but before he got out of the court a red haired boy who was a tiny bit taller than him stopped him. "What do you think you are doing" The red haired boy asked. "Going" Kuroko replied. "But did you reach your goal?" The red haired boy asked." What goal? I didn't have one" Kuroko replied. "I think your goal was to get the ball in the hoop" the boy stated. "It was for a while but I'm not cut out for it" Kuroko replied. "What is your name?" The red head asked. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. And yours?" Kuroko asked. "My name is Akashi Seijuro" Akashi said. "What do you want from me?" Kuroko asked. Akashi was thinking for a couple seconds "I want to know why you gave up after trying for only ten minutes. By the looks of it you had picked up the ball for the first time".

"I'm no good at it" Kuroko replied. Akashi thought about his answer and then replied "My parent's tell me that if you want to get good at something you need to keep practicing until your better at it" Kuroko didn't know what to say he was usually stoic whenever he talked to someone but this kid seemed like he knew all the answers and he looked the same age as Kuroko. "It is not like I'm giving up I am just leaving". Kuroko started walking away and after a couple seconds Akashi spoke up "I can tell when people are lying". Kuroko stopped in his tracks for a couple seconds and then started walking again like nothing happened.

Kuroko was back at the car and his mum was looking around for him even though he was standing right in front of her. "Mum I'm right here" "ahh, you scared me it's like your invisible sometimes".

"The rest of the week went on the same as usual but whenever he got bored his thought's drifted off to what Akashi said about practicing so he decided to go back to the court again. When he arrived it was still empty and the ball was where he dropped it the other day and so he decided to start shooting again. After a while a tall boy with green hair was walking by when he spotted a ball moving on its own so he decided to investigate. When inside the court he realised a boy with teal hair was taking shot's. Usually Midorima would leave and dismiss it but the boy was shooting using no form and so Midorima walked up to the boy. "You are shooting wrong". Kuroko turned around and eyed the boy he looked at him and noticed a teddy bear in his hand he decided that the boy likes the toy a lot. "Could you show me how to shoot properly?" Midorima put the bear in his pocket and then grabbed the ball and then shot the ball. It hit the side of the hoop but still went in. "You have to flick you wrist" Midorima said and then walked off before Kuroko could ask for his name and thank him. Kuroko took another five shots and one of them went I'm getting better already/em Kuroko thought. After a while he left but took the ball with him. The next day was a Monday and so he went to school. He decided he would look to see if the school had a basketball club and he found that it had a few members. He was allowed to join and kept on practicing even when the other kids left when he was the only one there the coach walked to him and said " there is another way you can train you know" Kuroko was confused. Mainly due to the fact that he young and was not a genius. "How" "your form seems okay but you do not have enough muscle in your arms. You need to do some exercises instead of just shooting the ball. Also you can do another kind of shot that is called a layup. Here, I will show ya" Kuroko passed him the ball and the coach dribbled to the hoop and then jumped and threw the ball lightly at the backboard and then it bounced in. "Now you try Kuroko" The coach passed him the ball and then Kuroko dribbled to the hoop and then performed a layup and the ball went in. "Hmm you are very good for your age Kuroko. Most of the kid's here are here to have fun but you look like you want more. Tell you what if you're willing to stay back later than everyone else then I will train you and not just in basketball but your fitness as well" "If I'm not imposing" Kuroko replied. "Such a polite kid and no you're not imposing. I don't get to leave until six anyway and doing paperwork is boring I would pick training you over paperwork any day".

**Something happened to the document and so there is weird code on it I think i got rid off it but i may not have**


End file.
